


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by Sangerin



Category: A League of Their Own (1992), Band of Brothers
Genre: Baseball, Community: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie Henson would be Easy's pinup girl, only he's not about to allow pinups. Especially not of pretty, married, girl ball players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are about the characters as portrayed on the HBO series; not the real life people with these names.

His sister writes him letters, and tells him about life back home.

If he could take leave, he'd go home. They'd go to a ball game, him and his sister. She's told him in her letters about the new girls' baseball league. The Rockford Peaches are her favourite team. If she were older and if Mama hadn't objected, she would have tried out. So she goes to the games instead: cheers for their manager, the great Jimmy Dugan. Cheers for their star pitcher, Kit Keller; for Helen Haley and Betty Spaghetti, and always, always, for Dotty Henson.

He's seen them on the newsreels, all his boys have. Sometimes they don't even remember the movies that came after: they're all just talking about Helen, and Ellen Sue, and most of all about Dottie Henson. Dottie Henson would be Easy's pinup girl. Only he's not about to allow pinups. Especially not of pretty, married, girl ball players.

His sister loves her, loves that Dottie is married, that her husband is overseas, serving already while Herb seems to still be taking life easy, but won't come home on leave to visit her. She doesn't understand and never will.

He can't take leave, because Winters never does. Because Winters will steal Easy Company, _his_ company, out from under him. The men already love Winters, follow Winters, in ways they'll never love him or follow him, and he tells himself he doesn't care. But he does, because he knows – somewhere he does know – that they'll die at Winters' command, but they won't die at his.

The country, the world is at war - and war means that men must be willing to die at the command of other men.


End file.
